The present disclosure relates to a display/input device including a display section and a touch panel and an image forming apparatus including such a display/input device.
Image forming devices, such as copiers, multifunction peripherals, printer, facsimile machines, etc. are provided with a display/input device (e.g., an operation panel). For example, a user operates keys and the like displayed in the display/input device for input of various settings to obtain a desired result. Conventionally, operation of two-point touch with the touch panel is rejected. While nowadays, there are some devices which receive two-point touch as one scheme of input.
For example, some display device (a navigation device) includes a display device, a touch panel, a segment calculation means, and a display changing means. The display device displays a plurality of videos. The touch panel, which is provided in front of the display device, outputs information indicating the state of the two-point touch performed in a predetermined period. The segment calculation means calculates the positional coordinates of the two points by the touch on the basis of the information output from the touch panel. Then, the segment calculation means calculates the direction and the length of the segment defined by the position coordinates of the two points. The display changing means changes the video display state of the videos on the display device on the basis of the calculation result by the segment calculation means. Further, when the direction of the segment calculated by the segment calculation means is vertical or transverse, and the display device does not display an on-screen menu (soft keys), the display changing means allows the display device to display the on-screen menu. With this configuration, the two-point touch is utilized in the video display state.
Further, for example, another display device switches, upon receipt of two-point touch, the display direction to the transverse direction when the on-screen menu (soft keys) at that time is displayed vertically, or to the vertical direction when the on-screen menu at that time is displayed transversely. In this way, the display device switches the display direction of the on-screen menu displayed at that time to a different display direction without exception upon receipt of the two-point touch.